When the WWF changed
by Dee Skittles
Summary: This story will be 2 continue.The first part is about me trying something new,so I went back into time when the WWE just changed from WWF into the WWE.When Rikishi & Too Cool was hot. When John & Randy were new,& Trish was 3 time champion, and the R
1. OVW & The New WWE

Summary: I wanted to try something new, so I went back "into time" when the WWE just changed from WWF into the WWE. When Rikishi and Too Cool was the ish (was hot). When Trish was only the third time Women's champion and when John and Randy were new. When Torrie wasn't a playboy bunnie and Dawn Marie was the company slut, but this time I add the R&b Diva to the mix.

Author Notes: I don't own anyone but Denise, the R&B diva.

* * *

**Chapter 1: OVW & The New WWE**

"We have to learn some new dances moves, Denise. Ours are getting old." Said Rikishi. _Rikishi started to practice new dances moves for the ring._

"What are you doing tonight on Smackdown?" said Scotty (also Known as Scott Taylor)

_Scotty put his hat and vest on._

"I'm continuing the storyline with "my cousin" the Rock. I also heard that Vince hired new wrestlers from OVW. I'm so excited!" said Denise.

"Aren't you tired? You'd just finished a major tour and three weeks later your back on the Smackdown roster." Said Grandmaster Sex-ay (also known as Brian Lawler)

" Its only because people love watching a pop princess get her ass beat every Thursday night, basically (_pauses),_ but they don't know this princess has been training with my "cousin" the Rock for a couple of weeks. I mean hopefully I can challenge Trish Stratus for the WWF Women's Championship."

"Its WWE now." Rikishi suggested. "What? It's not the federation anymore? Damn, I've been gone two long." Said Denise.

"Well good luck with that title, but for now you're just a manager, so get use to it, Miss Princess." Brian replied.

"Don't call me that, Brian." said Denise.

_There was a knock at the door._

"Come in," replied Denise.

"Excuse me everyone," said a staff member, "We have to film you doing the hall scene before the commercial break okay. And then you have your title match."

* * *

After the Commercial Break:

Tim (ring announcer): Ladies and Gentlemen, This contest is set for one fall and is for the WWE Tag Team championship. Please welcome first to the ring, being accompanied by the lovely Denise, Give it up for the Team Too Cool!

_"Put a Little Ass on It" starts to play._

Rikishi, Grandmaster Sexay, Scotty and Denise walk down the ramp to unexpectly jump by team of Billy and Chuck, .( The WWE Tag Team Champions) and Victoria.

A few minutes later Rikishi and Scotty walk away with the new Tag Team Championship with an envy Brian not two far behing. Rikishi, Scotty, and Grandmaster did there dance in the middle of the ring.

"Its now time for the Remix" yelled Denise

Denise jumps in front of Rikishi and did this dance move that made Rikishi and the others laugh. Rikishi gave Denise her own new pair of "stank" glasses that officially made her apart of team Too Cool.

* * *

Later on that night.

Trish Stratus, Torrie Wilson, Dawn Marie, Stacy Kiebler and Denise D'Silva were being tape as the walked down the hallway.

"Hello ladies!" said Randy Orton. _Looking at the ladies up and down. Randy licks his lips as he and Stacy's eyes meet._

"Wassup Ladies!"said John Cena. Looking at Trish, Denise and Torrie overlooking Dawn.

(_In a seductive tone)_"Oh hello, sweetie. Do I know you?" asked Dawn Marie.

_(sarcastically Denise coughs Slut out loud). _Dawn Marie gives Denise an evil glare.

"Are ya'll the new wrestlers from OVW." Asked Stacy Kiebler.

"Yea I'm the Prototype also known as John Cena and this is-" Randy interrupted John saying: " and I'm Randy Orton.

"Hi, I'm the Women's Champion Trish Stratus." Trish reached out her hand to both wrestlers and shook both of them

"Wow, This is is Torrie Wilson, Stacy Kiebler, Dawn Marie and my name is Denise. "Welcome to the World Wrestling Fed-" The others interrupted Denise by saying: Enterainment. WWE!

Dawn Marie walked up toward John and rubbed on his chest. "If you need anything, I mean anything, call me." She said. Dawn Marie then made her exit.

"I guess ya'll just me the company slut." Denise said.

End of scene. Tape ended

"Is she really a slut?" John asked.

_Sarcastically _"Yeah, on and off screen." Stacy replied. They all laughed.

"Yo Ladies, what are your plans for this evening?" Randy asked.

"I going to the gym. I need some more training" said Denise

"Well I was just going to hit a club with Torrie and Trish and a couple other wrestlers you and John should come. It will be a lot of fun, and you'll meet other wrestlers." said Stacy. Torrie and Trish agreed.

"Well John you wanna go. I'm down." said Randy

"Yeah maybe later. I meet up with ya'll" said John.

Well we'll meet up at the stadium entrance at 10:30.

* * *

I hope you enjoy , Please Read and Review!


	2. Club Beyond

Thank you very much for all the reviews. Here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy, please R&R.

* * *

Chapter 2: **CLUB Beyond**

**10:12, In the locker Room:**

_The ladies were getting ready for their separate plans for the evening._

"They are cute" said Torrie.

" Did you see how Randy was looking at me? Woah, he is so freaking hot." Said Stacy.

"Yeah, their sexy for white boys!" said Denise.

"What's wrong with white boys." asked Trish.

"Nothing I guess, I just like them tall, sexy and caramel, that's all." said Denise. _The ladies laughed._

"Well ladies are we ready to let loose on these boys" said a giggly Torrie.

"Yo ladies, lets go, the guys are waiting. Are you sure you don't want to come Denise?" said Trish.

"Yeah, I'm fine! Ya'll just enjoy yourselves. Goodnight." Denise said.

* * *

_John and Randy's car followed Torrie's jeep to the club._

**At the club:**

"Ladies, ya'll look straight up sexy. Damn." Said John

"Thanks John. Well I fell like dancing, do you want to join me?" said Torrie.

"Yeah lets go." Said John.

_Over at the booth __Trish, Randy, Stacy, Al Snow, Crash Holly were sitting and eating._

"Damn, look at them dance, Torrie and John are really hitting it off." said Stacy, "Doesn't it make you want to dance, Randy."

A dull Randy responded "No, not really." Stacy started to pout. _Stacy was trying to get him to talk to her but he was eyeing other girls_. _All of the sudden two men walk up on to the booth._

"Your Randy right? Hi, I'm Albert and this Test, Trish's boyfriend." said Albert. _Test passionately kissed Trish and ask her to wait behind him. Test then got up on Randy and said:_

"Yeah, so you're the new wrestler. Listen pretty boy don't cross me, Albert or Trish because I'll kick your dumb ass, cause I heard about you over at OVW. I don't like your dad and I definitely don't like you, okay! Let's go Trish.

_Randy jumped up and got into Test's face. Trish got in between the wrestlers._

"I gotta go Stacy and Randy bye." Trish said pulling Test away.

* * *

A half-hour later:

_Torrie took John back to the her jeep in the parking lot:_

"So what do you want to do now Mr. Prototype." said Torrie.

"Actually I just want to sex you up." said John.

"Then sex me up boy." she commanded.

_John start kissing Torrie neck inside the car. He started at her neck and then went up onto her lips. Then both John and Torrie heard a knock at the window of the jeep. __John opened the door to see a red-eyes Trish at the door._

"Trish, whats wrong" Torrie said as John got off her.

_(Trish crying)_ "Its Test! I need to go home." Said Trish. "I don't mean to interrupt you and John private session but I need to leave."

"Trish, you can't leave! This jeep is our ride home. Just stay put! I'll get the girls and we will be right here." Said Torrie and John getting out the car and going back to the club. "Come on John, lets give her a moment to get herself together."

_As soon as John and Torrie left. Trish picked up her cell phone and started dialing her bestfriend's number. _

_Denise: Hello_

_Trish: (crying) Denise, Can you come get me?_

_Denise: What's wrong? Are you crying?_

_Trish: Its Test, Jeff Hardy and a bunch of drama that I don't want to deal with. Please come and get me, Niecy._

_Denise: I'll be there, give me five minutes. Where are you?_

_Trish: (crying) At Club Beyond. On Mora Lane._

_Denise: Okay girl, hold on, I'm coming.

* * *

_

_Minutes later,_

_Torrie and other Smackdown wrestlers came out of the club._

_Torrie opened her door to not find Trish but a note instead saying that Denise came and pick her up. Torrie called Denise on her phone just to confer._

"Do you want to go back to the hotel or someplace else?" asked Denise.

_A quiet Trish just silently cried as she look out the window._

"Just chill girl and we'll go back to the gym, I guess and you can get your frustrates out." said Denise.

_Just then Trish's phone ranged, instead of Trish picking up, Denise did._

_Denise: Hello_

_Test: Where's Trish. Let me speak to her._

_Denise: (imitating the answering machine) Sorry, she's not here right now, but you can leave a messenge and I'll give it to her._

_Test: Don't play with me, Denise. WHERE'S MY FUCKING GIRLFRIEND! I fucking need to talk to her._

_Denise: I'm sorry your call has expired. Try back later Goodbye._

_Test: Listen Bitch-_

_Denise: I said Goodbye._

_Denise hung up the phone and then she cut Trish's phone off._

"Thanks Denise I needed that." Said Trish laughing. Denise pass Trish more tissues.

"Its okay, I hate that dumb ape that you call your boyfriend. Anyho, I told Rikishi that I'll be right back, so where going back to the gym. And you can chill at my hotel suite later on okay." Denise said. _Denise pulled into the gym's parking lot._

"But for now chill here okay! You can help me train so that I can your ass in a couple of weeks for the title, chick." Said Denise." I've been working on my new submission move called the platinium twist because I 'm a platinium recording artist and the moves its a twist so.."

"That's creative name. So stop talking and lets go Bitch" said Trish, "I'm not letting that title go easy. I beat Jazz for it and no pop princess is gonna beat me for it, trick!

"Oh no you didn't." responded Denise. _They both laugh as they enter the Gym!_

_

* * *

_

**Thats the end for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed. Some question to ponder about are: What made Trish so upset? Are John and Torrie together? Whats happening with Randy and Stacy? Hopefully the answers will be in the next chapters. Please Read and Review! And Enjoy**

** -_Detre_**


	3. 3 nights until WWE's Judgement Day

Thank you very much for all the reviews. Here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy, please R&R. One of the questions from the last chapter is answer in this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 3:

**Three days before WWE's Judgment Day**

"Welcome to WWE Smackdown!" (Celebration lights hit the stage)

"I'm Michael Cole and this is our special-guest announcer tonight also replacing Paul Heyman tonight is… Tazz!" said Michael Cole.

"Its great to be here tonight at Smackdown, and now lets get down to business. Here's the preview for Judgment day this coming Sunday!" said Tazz.

_The tape start rolling as Cole and Tazz comment:_

"I personally want to see the WWE Intercontinental championship match! Will Rob Van Damn win or will Eddie Guerrero." Said Tazz.

"I know who I'm pulling for, how about you, Tazz? Well I'm looking forward to the hair vs. hair match. Who ever loses have to shave their entire head? Will it be Edge or Kurt Angle? And don't forget about Triple H versus Chris Jericho in a Hell in a Cell match. " Said Cole

" The WWE Women's Champion Trish Stratus will be defending her title against Stacy Kiebler and also Brock Lesnar teams up with Paul Heyman vs. The Hardy Boyz at Judgment Day." Said Tazz.

"And the main event of the evening is the WWE Undisputed Title championship is on the line! Hulk Hogan vs. The Undertaker" said Cole.

* * *

**Hall Scene:**

Torrie Wilson, Denise, Victoria were walking when they walk right into John Cena.

"Hey John, " said the ladies.

"Where's Randy ?" said Victoria.

"He's now on Raw I think but he should be back on Smackdown soon! But I have to ask you."said John.

"Whets up" responded Denise.

"I actually have to ask one of you a favor. I need a manager that's been here at the WWE for sometime while I get the hang of everything. You don't have to, I just thought…" said John.

"Hey baby." Dawn Marie said when she came from behind from John.

"Oh hi, Dawn." Said John

"I want you to meet some of my friends, this is Molly Holly and Jazz. They wanted to welcome the fresh meat to the industry. I couldn't help but over hear that you need a manager. I can do it for you." Said Dawn Marie.

_John started to get uncomfortable_

"Sorry Dawn, the spot already taken! " said both Victoria and Torrie.

"Oh no, don't argue." Denise explained.

_Torrie, Victoria, Dawn Marie and Molly started to argue about the position.._

"Listen girls how bout this, we'll have a match next week and whom ever wins will be John's manager." Denise suggested. _Denise turned to John_

"Don't you feel lucky John. That you have women fighting over you." Denise said.

"Correction, I always have girls fighting over me." Responded John.

"Oh don't get cocky man, cause this diva will shut you down," she said walking off.

_John snickered to himself._

End of Scene

"That was hard. I was gonna crack up laughing. Dawn your hiliarious!"said John

"Thanks sweetie. On a serious note if you have any questions about anything call me" said Dawn leading Victoria, Jazz and Molly out of the area.

"You did great for your second dialogue, baby" said Torrie. John then leaned in for a kiss.

"Ya'll make me sick, Go home!" Denise said.

" Shut up Denise, your just mad cause I've gotta a man." Torrie responded. The three wrestlers laughed.

" What was wrong with Trish, a couple of nights ago?" asked John.

"Just drama. I'm just glad she doesn't have to deal with that bitch-ass of a boyfriend Test cause he was traded to Raw. But I'll let you and John get back to what you were doing. I gotta meet Rikishi in the ring. Tonight Grandmaster sex-ay is turning heel on team Too-Cool and we have to improvised on that. Peace ya'll! I'm out!" Denise.

* * *

**In the Ring:**

_Scotty 2 Hotty and Grandmaster Sexay were waiting in the ring for the rest of Team Too Cool. Mix of a "Put a Little Ass on It" and "I'm Real (by Jennifer Lopez) hit the stage._

_Denise came out wearing black tight jeans, white and baby blue Reeboks with a matching baby blue shirt. Denise came out with Rikishi and they walk down the ramp together. Before the action start Scotty started to appeal to the audience with the help of Rikishi and Denise. Grandmaster tried to help but just got in the way._

Lillian: This match is set for one fall. The champions, Rikishi and Scotty versus the Hardy Boys and Lita.

_The match began, about 5 minutes later it ended with Rikishi giving Lita the stinkface. Even thought Lita cheated to get the win, Grandmaster started trouble at the end with Rikishi._

Brian (aka Grandmaster): Give me the mike. (_Looking at Rikishi) _Listen Team Too Cool is made up with Scotty and me! Not you and the pop princess.

_Brian grabbed Denise and delivered a missile dropkick to the Smackdown diva. The crowd started to boo. Rikishi got into the ring and did a super kick to Grandmaster but missed and suffered another missile dropkick from Brian._

Brian: Don't cross me, Kishi! He grab Denise and brung her to her feet.

"Get up girl. You don't deserve to be here. You are a singer and we are all wrestlers. You make me sick.

_Brian then did a sunset flip power bomb to the diva and then left her helpless and motionless in the ring. The crowd then started booing and saying "asshole, asshole" _

_During the commercial break _

After Brian left, Rikishi and Scotty crawled into the ring to help the fallen diva. Denise slowly got up with the help of her friends and demanded for the mike.

Denise: (emotional) Brian, how dare you speak to me like that. I do deserve to be here and I have a challenge for you next week. Damnit you've got me in a handicap match next week on Smackdown. You know what lets do it at Judgment Day! I'm issuing you a challenge Grandmaster. I'll –

Vince- Denise, Come down! Okay! I've got this one. In three days, Grandmaster Sexay will go against Denise and a person of her choice in a Your Fired Match. (_Crowd Cheers) _Whom ever is tap-out I'm forced to fire them. _Crowd mix-emotions.

* * *

_

"Oh my God! Is Denise okay" said a worried Trish. _Watching the television set intensively._

"Hopefully! Did you see Brian? He played that heel role a little too well. Slamming Denise like that! That's crazy!" responded Jacqueline.

"He really power bomb her hard. I know she's in pain. I hope she will be okay!" Said Terri.

_Knock, knock . He peeked in the doorway_

"Trish, can I come in?" said Jeff.

"Miss Stratus you have a guest at the door," said Terri. _The door opened and a familiar friend came in._

"Jeff?" said Trish.

* * *

**That's the end for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Please R&R**

**-_Detre_**


	4. Judgment Day

_Hope you enjoy and please review! Thanks alot and enjoy!

* * *

_

**Chapter 4: Judgment Day 'o2**

_Trish, Jacqueline and Terri were watching the television intensively. Denise's match just ended._

"Oh my God! Is Denise okay?" said a worried Trish. _Watching the television set intensively._

"Hopefully, oh my goodness! Did you see Brian? He played that heel role a little too well. Slamming Denise like that! That's crazy!" responded Jacqueline.

"He really power bomb her hard. I know she's in pain. I hope she will be okay!" Said Terri.

_Knock, knock, knock . He peeked in the doorway._

"Trish, can I come in?" said a familiar wrestler.

"Miss Stratus you have a guest at the door," said Terri.

_The door opened and a familiar friend came in._

"Jeff" said an astonish Trish. " Wow! (_deeply exhales)_ Just wow! Ummm. T-t-terri and Jacqueline can u excuse us! I'll um, wow Jeff! Yeah!"

" I guess we will see you later, Trish!" said Terri.

"Remember to breath!" whispers Jacqueline. "Okay."

_The ladies exit leaving Jeff and Trish alone in the room._

"Please come in, Jeff." Said Trish.

"I'm sorry about that." Responded Jeff.

"Sorry about what?" Said Trish

"Never mind, that's not important! I'm here to go over the new storyline with you. Is this a okay time?" said Jeff.

"Yeah, I don't have a problem with that." She said

_( Trish was a little confused, She didn't hear anything about a new storyline with Jeff. But she was just happy that he was there. And that he was interested in a storyline with her.)_ "Jeff, what is the storyline about?" said Trish.

* * *

Denise: _(crying on the phone with her "storyline cousin") _Did you see that? 

_(Denise was on the phone inside the WWE Doctor's Office)_

"He went too far! Dwayne! He went too far! I'm going to need you to come back here. The general manager banned Rikishi and Scotty from ringside! I need a partner for the match at Judgment Day!

Dwayne: I can't do it cous. I'm on a promo thing right now in Australia.

Denise: You can do it Dwayne, but you won't right, (_frustrated sigh)_even if its for family.

Dwayne: We are a storyline family, Denise! Rikishi is more family to me than you.

Denise: Well forget you Rock! (_Groans) _I just thought you would come threw for me. Like I can threw for you when you needed me! But once again Dwayne I was wrong. I shouldn't have called you.

Dwayne: Denise, listen-

Denise: Goodnight. _( Denise cuts the phone off)_

_Denise walked over to her trainer who wrapped her stomach with bandages from her injuries._

"Can I leave? Am I all bandaged up?" asked Denise.

"No, its fine Denise you can go. Just be careful! The bruises on your stomach and legs are not permanent. They should go down by Wednesday." Said the doctor

"Thanks a lot!" said Denise. _She exited the room and walked down the hall.

* * *

_

Judgement Day 02

Raw and Smackdown presents Judgment Day! This is Jim Ross and Michael Cole were your commentaries for this evening.

"Tonight, the WWE Intercontinental championship, the Women's championship, the tag-team titles and the WWE Undisputed Title championship are on the line! Lets get this party started J.R.!

_Grandmaster Sexay music hit the stage._

Ladies and Gentlemen The following match is a "Your fired" match_.(crowd cheered)_ This match is a tag-team match but the rules only effect Denise and Grandmaster Sex-ay not their tag-team partners! Now will you please welcome to the ring: The team of Grandmaster Sexay and Molly Holly!

_Grandmaster and Holly walk down the ramp and into the ring._

From the order of the general manager of Smackdown, he has order that Rikishi and Scotty stay in the back.

"_I'm Real (by Jennifer Lopez) hit the stage._

Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome to the stage, weighing at 124 pounds please welcome Denise!

And now welcome her tag-team partner weighing at 231 lbs.! John Cena!

_John got into the ring with Denise and the others wrestlers._

Ding, ding, ding. _(the sound of the bell)_

To start it off Miss Molly Holly versus Denise.

"Denise and Molly got into it." Said Jr

" Molly first dominating the match, she tags in Brian." Said Cole

" Brian mainly slapping Denise in her wounded area on her stomach and legs. He finally sets her up for his Hip Hop Drop (leg drop)" said Jr

" but misses and she counters with a back cracker. Denise runs for the tag for John and makes it. The Doctor went to work on the Grandmaster." Said Cole.

But the Grandmaster soon took control of the match and then deliver his missile dropkick and went for the cover 1-2. Denise broke up the count. Said Jr.

_General Manager comes out from backstage with a mike._

_Denise then started hammering on the grandmaster. She mega-slap him directly on his chest. Denise started to curse at him in the ring and then she deliver the missle dropkick. Before she went for the count , Denise turned to Molly in the corner of the ring and _

_she deliver a roundhouse kick to Molly Holly. Denise went for the count, 1-2. _

_Molly Holly just interfered . John comes from the ringside to fight Grandmaster. John Cena is going one-on-one with Grandmaster. Grandmaster has token control of the match. There's no techinque in John's skills_

This is not OVW John Cena!" said Jr. "Where's the techinque!"

Denise is on the top rope." said_ Cole._

John Cena hit the turn-buckle and accidentally knocks Denise off the top rope landing on a wounded Molly."_ Grandmaster then power bombs John Cena but unexpectly Denise blindsided him with a spear and goes for 1-2-3._

_WWE Fans go crazy._

Announcer: Give it up for the winners of this match, Denise and John Cena!

"Everyone you know the procedure!" said Mr. McMahon. Grandmaster Sexay " crowd included: "YOUR FIRED!

Later on that night. _Torrie came to walk her man and Denise back to the locker room and congratulate them on their win!

* * *

_

After the match, Denise, Torrie and John were walking towards the separate locker rooms.

"I'll be right back, baby." Said Torrie as she kissed John on the cheek.

"Denise that was so awesome working with you and all. I know that I'm a rookie here but why chose me as your partner. Is it because I'm sexy and you want to get with me." Asked John.

"Excuse me." Objected Denise.

"Yeah, I mean a couple of the divas were talking… well just Dawn and Jazz really." Said John. "

"Listen I don't want you. I needed a partner and I was desperate, okay! Don't flatter yourself, rookie. I needed a favor and you were there when no one else was and I will never forget that! BUT if you get out of line with me your feelings are gonna get hurt." Said Denise.

"Oh shit, the diva is gonna hurt my feelings." Said John.

"Listen, Brian almost kick your ass back there. This is not OVW anymore. When WWE wrestlers suck they go there. Listen even though Smackdown is just the minor leagues compared to Raw you still need to perform with some techinque and some skills. If you need some help training call me." Said Denise.

" I suck now basically. Thanks for spearing my feelings . But if you want to get with me just ask for my number. I give it to you." Said a sarcastic John.

"This might be to much caramel _(her skin tone) _for you! Goodnight John." Said Denise.

"I like so carmel especially with some whipped cream." Said John.

" (giggling) What are we even talking about?" said Denise.

"Sex!" said John.

"Shut up, I'm going to tell Torrie your flirting with me. So go! And have a good night." said the smackdown diva.

"Goodnight Denise, I'll think I'll take you up on your offer. Is it just you helping me?" John asked.

"Actually no, it's the Hardy Boyz, Scotty 2 Hotty, Trish, Lita and Rikishi.

"Thanks Denise and goodnight. I'll see you later.

_He kissed her bottom lip. His hands crept down to her thighs and then they slowly move towards her waist. He gently lifted her up onto the table and kissed her slowly up and down her neck._

_Jeff lick her neck and made his way down to her navel. Trish was loving it. Trish slowly opened her legs inviting Jeff to "come in". But instead Jeff focused on her lips. His hands were mainly on her hips as his tounge explored her mouth. Trish felt Jeff's hardness come through his jeans. Then at that moment she completely let Jeff take full-control. She was surprised how gentle he was with her but then her pants started to vibrate. The vibration surprised Jeff._

"Trish, I think that's your phone." He said.

"Hold on Jeff, let me answer it." She responded.

Trish: Hello

Test: Hey Baby

Trish: Test!

* * *

_Wow, I hope you like it! Hopefully more to come. Please continue to give my reviews or even detailed reviews (bad or good, hopefully all good.) Thanks and stay tune for the next chapters!_

_- Detre_


	5. The Morning After

Here's the catch up: Its still Judgment Day, Trish and Jeff Hardy were suppose to be going over there new storyline but instead of that, they were doing something else but is was interrupted by a phone call from Trish's boyfriend. Also I must warn you that this chapter has a small rape scene and also a little bit of sexual content, so heads up. This chapter is rated M.

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Night/Morning After**

Trish: Hello ?

Test: Hey Baby.

Trish: Test!

Test: Are you surprised ?

Trish: No, but you caught me at the wrong time.

_Jeff started to lick and suck on her ears making her quiver._

Trish: ohh. (soft moan)

Test: What's wrong? Did you just moan? Trish?

Trish: No! Nothing's wrong. I just got a chill. Test I got to call you later baby.

_Jeff's tongue slip off her ear and into her cleavage._

Test: Yeah, call me later. Goodnight T.

Trish: Goodnight honey.

_End of phone call._

_Trish grabbed Jeff's face and said:_

Trish: Jeff what's wrong with you!

Jeff: What ?

Trish: That was Test. My boyfriend! Jeff that wasn't cool. I'm sorry I really like you, I mean really like you but Test can become very abusive and I just don't want to go down that path with him.

Jeff: Yeah, I understand. So what your trying to say is tonight didn't happened?

Trish: Yes, it did happen but lets keep it between us okay. A girl can fanatize can't she!

Jeff: If you ever need me or a person to talk to, I want you to call me okay! Goodnight Trish.

Trish: Jeff before you go will you walk me to my car?

Jeff: Yea, come on grab your stuff. My crap is already in my car.

_Jeff walked Trish to her car, then he passionately kissed her. Trish loved it._

Trish: Thank you. And Goodnight.

_Jeff watched Trish drive away.

* * *

_

"Where's Denise? Isn't she here? Torrie you got her phone number?" said John. (asking Matt, Torrie and Scotty)

"Why are you calling her, baby? asked Torrie.

"Well, I told her that I was going to meet her here at 9am and its now 9:30am." John said.

"She probably overslept, that's all" said Matt

"That doesn't sound like Denise, maybe we should call her cell phone." Said Scotty

_John pick up the phone and dial her number._

Denise: Hello!

John: Denise, where you at?

Denise: I'm at my hotel room.

John: Why?

Denise: Because I saw Brian outside! I think he back on the drugs. John I'm scared. Can you get Scotty and Rikishi and ya'll meet me up here. John, I really scared! I don't have my bodyguards or my dogs with me.

John: Listen we will be there in a couple of minutes, just chill and stay on the line!

Denise: Okay, please hurry!

John: (he was very concern)Okay just stay on the line!

Brian: Yo Denise is busy at the moment, can you call back later.

John: What the fu-

Brian: Bitch, shut the fuck up. (smacks Denise) Now I bet you wish you been fired right John. I'm sorry I have to take care of some business. _(screaming at Denise, __he said: "What! Listen smut either you gonna suck my dick or open your legs, whatever the outcome I'm gonna get some."

* * *

_

"AHHHh." Denise woke up, breathing heavily with sweat and tear falling from her face.

"Denise what's wrong? " asked a startled Trish.

"I had a nightmare about Brian raping and abusing me." Denise said.

"Denise you're shaking. Girl you're trembling." Said a worried Trish.

" I'm scared of him. He's got back into drugs after 2 years of rehab and that's the real reason he got fired. _(Denise grabbed a tissue and wiped her head.)_ I need a man to protect me. Who can I call, so I can chill with them tonight? Said Denise.

"Well how about …. I stumped. Said Trish.

"I'm just going to go over my friend house in the city okay. Its about 10 minutes away, so. (Denise packed her stuff, cleaned up and grabbed her car keys.) "Trish this is my phone you can reach me at okay. Goodnight." Denise said.

"Well I coming with you! You're not leaving me here by myself. Lets go." Trish responded.

* * *

About 20 minutes later at Krescent Condo. 

(Krescent ( pronouced Crescent) is Denise's best friend since middle school. Also he is one of Denise 's back-up dancers.)

"Denise, welcome to my lovely apartment." Said Krescent.

"Hey Kay, do you have an extra bed for my girl, Trish?" said Denise.

_Trish crept from behind the door, revealing a tired Trish._

"Yeah I do! Guest what ladies?" said Krescent.

" What?" said the smack down divas.

"Girls Day Out! Holla! Said.

"Krescent no! Its is barely 5:00 in the morning." Said Denise

"Oh shit! It is! Well Trish and Denise, we'll go to breakfast at 8:30 so go to bed and I'm treating." Said Krescent.

"Well, okay, that sounds like a plan. Now if you haven't notice I'm still in my pajamas, I'm tired and I'm going to bed. Krescent where am I'm sleeping?" said a tired Trish.

" Come on girl." Said Krescent.

"Yo, that's cool. (yelling) Goodnight Trish and Krescent. Hey Krescent I'm sleeping in your other guest room okay." Said Denise.

"_Damn girl, your so ghetto." Said Krescent._

* * *

_Thanks for everything please continue to review! I truly like reading the good and bad reviews, so keep them coming. Thanks -Detre_


	6. The Diva versus Test

**In this chapter, a lot goes on. This chapter contains strong lanuage! so beware! Please continue to read and review andenjoy:

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: The Diva versus Test**

"John, that was a great workout. Thanks Scotty for helping us." Said Denise.

" That's cool. I guess I'll see ya later."Said Scotty

_Scotty walked off and Torrie walked up on John._

"Hey baby." Torrie said as she kissed his lips.

_Denise just stood there awkwardly._

"Oh, hello Denise. _(she turns to _John)

"Oh baby, let's go to Rita's, I'm treating!" said Torrie.

"Okay Denise, I'll talk to you later okay." Said John.

_Torrie pulled on his shirt towards her, there was a certain feel of awkwardness between the John and Denise._

_When John and Torrie walked away, Denise grabbed her stuff, holding back the tears, got into her car and drove back to Krescent's house.

* * *

_

_At the house, Krescent was on the balcony of his condo reading his usual gossip magazines. Denise went upstairs, took a shower and then lock her bedroom door._

_Denise slowly open her journal and softly started to cry. _

"_Dear Journal," said Denise_

_It's been about two and a half years since I last had a boyfriend. I miss having a man to hold me, to love me, to be with me. Today I found myself jealous of Torrie and John's relationship. Is it something wrong with me? Am I not pretty enough… am I smart enough or just.. not funny enough? Why am I not being noticed! I'm 23 for goodness sake! I'm a fucking R&B princess. I don't want somebody who wants me for the fame but for me. (sobbing) I must not be pretty enough cause no one pays me any attention. I'm tired of being the friend that my girls come to and tell me about their problems.. I mean I don't have a problem but I wish sometimes that I can have that same experience. Last year I was in the maxim top 100 sexiest woman, yet no one pays me any mind. I was placed number 34 and I'm still single. I feel like I'm back in high school. I haven't been on a date in a long time. No one wants me! I'm just not girlfriend material. (crying hard) I just want someone to be there for me. I have never felt so alone. Dwayne left me. Brian is gone, Rikishi is turning heel and Scotty will most likely go solo. I'm tired of being independent. I've got to do something._

_Love,_

Denise D'Silva

_Denise put the her journal back in her purse. Wiped her face and put her hair up into a ponytail. When the door open, Krescent opened his arms and welcomed Denise. She then realized that Krescent was listening from the door. Denise with teary and red eyes hugged Krescent and continue to cry in his arms.

* * *

_

_John Cena, Rikishi, Denise, Scotty, Dwayne "The Rock, Test, Trish, Albert, Jeff and Lita were all sitting in the conference room waiting on the McMahon's arrival._

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen." Said Vince. "Lets get down to business, this is only a 15 minute meeting, okay. Now today I want to give you an option on the upcoming new storylines. First up its Team T & A."

_Stephanie passed Vince a bunch of papers and he starts to read. _

Vince continued _"_Okay Team T & A. Both Albert and Test will split up leaving to Trish to go on her own."

_Vince then turned to Trish._ _(Trish pick up her bottle of water and start to drink it.)_

"Trish your new storyline is with Jeff Hardy…" said Vince.

_As soon as Trish heard that name she made a mistake and spitted all the water in her mouth at the Denise, who was sitting right across the table from her._

"Ugghhh.." said Denise.

_Denise was covered in Trish's used water. Her brand newyellow shirt was covered in it. Trish immediately jump up and tried to help Denise by apologizing and helping dry her shirt. John, Lita and Dwayne started to chuckle. Jeff looked at Test and Test glared right back. Rikishi and Stephanie grabbed some towels and tried to help the diva._

"I'm so sorry Denise." Said Trish.

"Its okay Trish, it was an accident." Said Denise.

"Trish, are you shocked about working with Jeff or something?" said Vince.

"Yeah, Trish, why did you have that reaction? Said Test with a suspicious look.

"Um… I almost choked on the water plus I'm no longer working with you and Albert! Now that's shocking." Said Trish.

_Denise put her hand on her head and sighed._

Shane McMahon: _"_Okay, Rikishi as you know your turning heel. First because Brian also known as Grandmaster Sex-ay is no longer here at the WWE, you're going to turn on Scotty and then Denise.

"Its up to you and Scotty to see whom will win that match. Denise, you will become a wrestling diva again." Said Vince.

"Yes! Said Denise.

"That's beginning with John Cena's manager match along with Dawn, Molly, Victoria and Torrie." Said Shane.

"That was my idea!" said Stephanie.

"Thanks Steph. I have a two request for my new storyline" said Denise.

"Well, what is it?" Vince responded.

_The wrestlers waited for her response._

"Well first, I want to be the next challenger for WWE Women's champion. I have trained a lot over the months and I'm ready! Now that I am a wrestling diva I can definitely bring more positive attention to the WWE, hopefully cause a music icon is trying out for the Women's title. _(John coughs sacrastically) _Also tomorrow night at Smackdown, you issued a bikini contest between Dawn Marie, Torrie Wilson, Trish Stratus and Jazz. I would like to be in it!"

What?" said John, Rikishi, Dwayne and Trish.

_They both look at each other and then at Denise._

" Yeah, I think I need to drop my storyline just a little bit. I want to keep the storyline of me being a tomboy but I'm a sexy tomboy.!" Said Denise.

"Actually tomorrow at Smackdown wasn't the bikini contest, it was the match for John Cena new manager. Which Dawn, Molly, Victoria, Torrie and you Denise will be in. The WWE's Women's champion Trish will go against Torrie Wilson for the title. Test and Albert will finish up there feud with the Hardy boys and go from there. Okay, you're dismissed except Dwayne, Jeff Hardy, John Cena and Lita."

_The wrestlers were talking among each other._

"Trish, lets go!"

* * *

_Trish and Test were walking down a flight of stairs. Test gripped up Trish behind the staircase._

"What the fuck is going on around here with you and me? Bitch I think your fucking cheating on me with Jeff Hardy. Is it true?." Said an angry Test.

"Stop Test! Leave me alone!" Trish said. " I can't take you anymore, you're too overprotective. I can't be your girlfriend if you continue to do this. Test we are threw!

"We are what? _(He slapped Trish directly in the face, slamming her to the ground.)_ I can't believe you, you cheating smut." Test responded.

_Trish was shock that he hit her so hard with the other wrestlers just upstairs. She started to cry quietly. __Then Test and Trish heard sounds coming from stairs. Test muffed Trish's mouth and gripped her up against the wall. It was John talking on his cell phone._

"Yes Torrie, yeah I know. Stop nagging me, girl." John said. _John just kept straight and didn't even notice the two._

_Trish prayed that the other wrestlers were going to take the steps and noticeher instead of the elevator. __Then Test and Trish heard some more noises coming from the steps, it was Denise talking with Rikishi._

"Yeah, I'm going to miss working with you Denise, you are a unique person. Never change. And never stop smiling. " Said Rikishi. _Denise had a big grin on her face._

"Thanks Kishi, I absolutely love working with you. Hold on I gotta call Trish, she's my ride back to the hotel. " Said Denise.

"I'll catch up with you later, Denise." Said Rikishi.

"Okay" said Denise

_Test look at Trish._

"Bitch!" he whispered to Trish.

_Test started to pat down Trish looking for her phone. Denise pick up her phone and started to dial. Test command Trish not to speak as he search for that phone. He then went into her purse and found her cell, he was acting so nervously that he drop the phone. He grabbed the phone and looked for the button to cut it off, Trish was panicking that he was going to cut it off before Denise called. Then they heard Trish's ringtone playing a Lil' Kim song started to play._

Trish started to rejoice.

Denise then started to hear Trish's ring tone and Denise followed it. To find Test by himself talking on Trish's phone.

"Test? Where's Trish?" asked Denise.

"Oh Trish, she went to the car." Said Test.

_Trish was breathing softly behind the boxes next to Test, but Denise couldn't see her from the spot._

"Well did she leave ?" said Denise.

"I don't think so, isn't she your ride? Said Test.

"Yea, why do you have her phone?" Said Denise.

"None of your business." Said Test

"Damn, well can you tell her that I'm looking for her, okay?" said Denise.

" Yeah. Bye!" said Test.

_Denise walked back towards the stairs out of Test's view. She opened the door but didn't leave. She stayed close to the wall and listened very quietly._

"Shit, that was close, come on Trish, get out here." _He grabbed Trish by her neck, she squeaked. _"Let me go, Test! Denise is going to come back looking for me." Said Trish

"Yo what the fuck! Let her go! I'm going to kick your motherfucking ass! Said Denise.

"This is not any of your business, Denise, stay the fuck away.Before I whoop your ass." Responded Test.

_Right there, she punch the shit out of him. She started to punch him faster and harder. He let go of Trish and she started to run. _

"Get out of here, get some help!" said Denise. _Trish ran towards the door! __As soon as Denise turned she got kicked directly in the stomach causing her to fall towards the ground._

* * *

_Trish ran into the lobby where she saw John still talking on the phone. Trish grabbed John,_

"John help me! I need your help! Come on! Said a panicked Trish_. John hung up on Torrie and went with Trish._

He _took Denise by her hair and threw her against the wall._

"Ahhh! Ooo!" said Denise as she landed against the wall

"Test, you have gone to far!" said Trish.

_John Cena came out of nowhere and broke up the fight. When John realized that Test was fighting Denise, John went at him_

"You never hurt a woman, you fucking asshole."

_Out of nowhere Vince, Shane and Stephanie McMahon along with WWE writers were walking the stairs and saw the fight. _

"Stop, this at once! Vince looked around to see a distraught Trish, a nose-bled John Cena,busted-eyed Test and a beaten Denise. "Let's go!"

_Shane grabbed Test and help him to the doors. __Trish and John ran to the beaten Denise. _

"Are you okay!" said both Trish and John.

_John picked her head up and laid it on his lap. Trish sat right next to him. Trish checked her pulse and thenJohn started to caressDenise's face and she opened her eyes and whispered:_

" John? Oh, I can't be beaten that fast. I'm soon-to-be the new WWE women's champion."

* * *

**_I hope you'd enjoy this chapter, Sorry, I thought the curses were needed. Thank you, ch 7 is done and I'm sorry for neglecting the other story, I have a chapter for it and its going to be hot! Thank you! Please Review! _**

**_-Detre_**


	7. Blue Star

**Sorry for the long wait for this chapter, now here it is: I 've been jumping back and forth from this story to WWE with a R&B Twist! So check out all my stories! Comment and review! Thank you and enjoy ! -Detre****

* * *

**

Chapter 7: Blue Star

_John was talking on the phone:_

John: Yeah, I know, Test found out about Trish cheating on him and he went crazy. Denise went looking for her and got caught up in it. He beat her and then Trish came and got me and I whooped his mother-fucking ass.

Randy: That's drama!

John: Tomorrow night, I have the ladies fighting to be my manager, um also tomorrow I'm teaming up with the Undertaker to go up against Chris Jericho and that bitch-ass Kurt Angle. Yo tonight Denise invited me to go to an award show with her and Trish. I'm really excited.

Randy: What award show?

John: I don't know, I just have to be dressed, so…

Randy: That's cool…Yo where are you at?

John: In Trish and Denise's hotel room.

Randy: Where's your girl?

John: She should be at the taping of WWE After Burn, yeah I think its hosted with Ivory.

Randy: Actually, she's here man.

John: Here, like with the other Raw superstars here?

Randy: She's hanging out with Billy Kidman.

John: What! Are you sure? Yo, I need you to spy on her, but sneaky though. Okay I got to go! Thanks for the tip.

Randy: No problem! Peace.

* * *

_John got off the phone with Randy. John was sitting in Denise's and Trish's living room in the hotel room._

_John was rocking a dark blue and champagne colored striped suit. His tie had his word life logo on it. John look very handsome and sexy. __John got up and was looking at all the stuff that Denise and Trish had displayed in the room._

"Yo! What's going on tonight! Are we definitely going to that award show! Trish and Denise are ya'll ready yet? Damn it's been like 20 minutes." Said John

"Give us 5 more minutes okay" said Denise.

_John noticed a laptop on the table, he sneaked over to it and opened it. It was opened to Denise Documents, he took the mouse and click on "my feelings" article. It read like this:_

_I have spent time on my own  
and I have spent time being free  
Now I just wanna be_

_Loved._

_I want to be Over loved  
Over needed, over wanted  
Over missed when I'm awayOver dreamed of, Over cared about  
Over everything, I'd give anything to be over loved._

_I want someone to talk to me with talk so sweet  
I want someone who's there to share his world with me!  
I've been too lonely for too many nights!  
This time I need someone here in my life  
This time I want someone holding me tight.  
I have been under kissed, under touched, Now I just want to be loved.  
By someone who's over in love with me. Bottom line, I just wanna be loved._

_John closed the document and then closed the laptop._

_John thought to himself _: Damn, she's is beautiful girl, I can't believe she's feeling this way. Shit, I got to find her a man.

_Knock, knock, knock, John went to the door and open the door. Jeff Hardy in a black suit with a lavender shirt. Jeff even dyed his bangs lavender._

"What's up Jeff." Said John.

"Hey John." Said Jeff.

"Is that Jeff?" said Denise.

"Yeah, are ya ready yet?" said John.

"John, we areready!" said the Smackdown Divas.

_John and Jeff looked at the door, it opened and Trish came out first._

_Trish looked very pretty. She came out in a stunning lavender dress with white stone embedded in the dress, with the matching heels and earrings._

"Damn! Said John.

"You look awesome and so beautiful." Said Jeff.

"Thank you. Jeff and John. Said Trish.

"Are you ready for me?" Asked Denise.

_Denise came out in a sexy yet elegant back-less champagne dress. That dress hug her in all the right places especially her behind, her cleavage, and her hips. The dress showed her cleavage very well, not in a smutty type way._

"Dammmnnn! Girl you look amazing!" said John.

"I agree!" said Jeff.

"See I told you look good." Said Trish

"Confidence boost." Said Denise. "Ya'll I'm also performing tonight so look out for that! Now LETS GO!"

* * *

**At the Blue Star Award show: Host By D.L. Hughley**

Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome Hip-Hop recording artist Nelly andR&B starKelly Rowland.

Kelly: Are we ready for the 3rd award of the night.

Nelly: I think we are. And the nominees for the Blue Star Best female athlete.

Serena Williams ( a 10 second video played)

Patrisha Stratigias ! ( a 10 second video played)

"What the fuck!" Whispered Trish to the other.

"Surprise!" said Denise.

"I love you girl!" said Trish

"Shhh, they are gonna announced the winner" said John.

Kelly & Nelly :"And the winner of the Blue Star Best female athlete is

Patrisha _Stratigias_ also known as Trish Stratus!"

"Time to Rock and Roll" plays.

_Trish is completely shock. Her eyes got big and tears started to form. She hugged John and Denise and then Jeff give Trish a little peck on the cheek._

_A beautiful Trish walked up the steps hugged Nelly and Kelly and took to the podium._

"Oh my goodness, Wow, I am so shock. (she paused as she listened to her fans cheered for her!) My fellow wrestler and best friend Denise right there _(she pointed at Denise)_ didn't even tell me about this nomination. I want to thank my family, and friends. My closest friends Denise, Torrie and Brittany. My new friends John, Randy, Jeff and my co-workers at the WWE! Mr. McMahon and his family! My mom and Dad and most of all my fans! Thank you!"

_Trish grabbed her blue star shaped trophy and walk off the stage._

_Moments later._

"Ladies and Gentlemen: please welcome Jessica Alba."

Hello, everyone! I'm here to present bestPop female artist and the nominees are:

Christina Aguilera…_ (a camera closed up on her face)_

Denise D'Silva…_ (a camera closed up on her face)_

Britney Spears…_ (a camera closed up on her face)_

Christina Milian…_ (a camera closed up on her face)_

And the winner is … um

Britney Spears!

_John looked at Denise's reaction. She looked liked she was going to cry, but she held it together. Denise look back at John. John reached his hand out and she grabbed it. John made a joke to make her laugh and he succeeded._

"John, thank you for being my date tonight, I know you would rather be with Torrie, but thank you." Said Denise. "Stop it Jeff and Trish!" Jeff and Trish suddenly stop kissing.

"I can't take ya'll nowhere!" said Denise.

The host D.L. Hughley came out. He started making jokes at popular celebrities.

"Now lets do a spot-check." Said D.L. Hughley

Ladies and Gentlemen look at Christina Aguilera tonight. Damn! She looks good.Ohh, Vivica Foxx, and girl you always look good, I don't even have to comment.Denise D'Silva! Damn girl, you look scrumptious. Denise can you get up please." Said the host.

_Denise signaled no, but she was loving the attention. "Come on Denise. Hey John right? Can you help me out?" said D.L._

_John got up and took Denise's hand and they started walking to the stage She was so confused. The audience started to clap._

_John and Denise went backstage to prepare for the performance. _

"_Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome to the stage, John Cena and Denise performing "Into You". The crowd went crazy!_

_John Cena:_

_I can't really explain it  
I'm so into you now  
I wanna be more than a friend to you now  
When they ask, I mention my baby girl in the interviews now  
And I don't bring the problems from the 90s and the 2 thou  
There's no reason to have a friend or two now  
Cuz the kids ready to tell you how he feel and a few vows  
Maybe I speak in general now  
But girl, imma do whatever just to keep a grin on u now  
Where I roll, they wear bikinis in the winter too now  
What you think about tan lines on the skin of you now?  
Why wouldn't I wanna spend a few thou  
On fifth avenue, shopping sprees and them dinners to chow  
I ain't concerned with other men with you now  
As long as when I slide up in you, you growl  
And any dude with you, he better be a kin to you now  
And I aint jealous, it's the principle now  
I'm so into you_

_Denise:_

_I think your truly something special  
Just what my dreams are really made of  
Let's stay together you and me boy  
There's no one like you around  
Oh Baby_

_I-I-I-I really like what you've done to me  
I can't really explain it  
I'm so into you (vocalizing)  
I really like what you've done to me, boy-oy-oy-oy  
I can't really explain it  
I'm so into you!_

_John and Denise singing together:_

_Oh I really like  
What I feel when I'm with you  
Your a dream come true  
Don't you ever leave my side  
Cuss it feels so right._

_I can't really explain it  
I'm so into you!_

_Strong Applauses_

_As the curtain was closing on national television. John and Denise looked at each other in the eye, John went for the kiss and right before the curtain closes, John and Denise lips are barely touching in a romantic type way. The curtain closes._

_

* * *

**That's it for this chapter! The document to which quoted "My Feelings" was reallyRaven-Symone's Overloved off her album "Its my time". And the performance of John and Denise was the song made by Tamia f. Fabolous "Into You, Remix". If you like this story or even loved it comment! If you dislike or hate this comment! Please review! -Detre**_


	8. Blue Star Part 2

**Hey! Here's the next installment for "When the WWF changed." My friends whom read it before hand said its good story! Hope you like the story! Please Review****

* * *

**

Chapter 8

"I'm sorry Denise, I just can't kiss you." Said John.

_Denise looked very hurt when he told her that._

"Its okay! I understand, Torrie right?" said Denise.

"Yeah?" said John.

"Oh, okay," said Denise.

_Denise grabbed the tip of her dress, and walked off the stage. John followed her offstage. _

Host: "Wow, that was awesome performance by John Cena and Denise! Oh snap that was crazy! Did they kiss? Well we will be right back after these commercials!

_During the commercial break , Denise snuck back to her seat with Trish & Jeff. _

"Denise, whats wrong? How was the kiss?" Asked Trish.

"We didn't kiss." Said Denise.

"Oh, you didn't. "said Jeff.

_John came back._

"You didn't kiss her, man" asked Jeff.

" Naw, I couldn't but I wanted to. She is so sexy and so pretty. Is she hurt?" asked John.

Jeff answered "Yeah man, she's hurt."

Narrator: Ladies and Gentlemen please give it up for Miss Brandy."

"Wow, that was a hot performance by John Cena and Denise! That was hot! Hey Denise did you really kiss him?

_Denise signaled no._

Brandy: Denise are you to hot for him?

Denise: apparently.

* * *

_The limo ride home was silent until Trish explode with happiness!_

"I can't believe I won an award! I am the best female athlete!" Said Trish.

"I can't believe I won too…" said Denise. " for best collaberation and song of the year! I'm so happy!" Said Denise. "Yo did ya want to go to P.Diddy after party!"

"Yeah, were down!" they all said together.

"But first we have to go back to the hotel so that we can change into something we can dance in!" said Denise.

* * *

_20 minutes later: Thugonimcs played on his cell._

"Oh snap, hey can ya chill for a minute, I got a call." Asked John.

John: Hello?

Torrie: Hey baby, how was the show!

John: Oh baby, it was awesome.

Torrie: I loved your performance! Did you kiss her?

John: No I didn't.

Torrie: oh you didn't ...well are you going home?

John: Naw, I was going to an after party.

Torrie: oookay?

John: Where were you tonight?

Torrie: I hung out with some of the girls after the show.

John: Okay? Well are you home?

Torrie: No. ( silence) Listen John, I have to be honest with you.

John: What is it?

Torrie: I don't want to be with you anymore.

John: What?

* * *

They arrived at the hotel. Denise and Trish got out of the limo and ran up to there room. 

"Yo John are you going to change?" said Jeff.

"No, I'm okay" said John.

Torrie: Yeah I feel like this relationship is not for me.

_John was hurt, but didn't want it to sound like he was._

John: Good, cause I was feeling the same way.

Torrie: You do ? … I wasn't expecting that. You were too immature for me anyway.

John: Torrie, please don't act like that.

Torrie: Act like what?

John: That I'm too immature for you. Torrie I'm not stupid! How about this, answer this do you like Billy?

Torrie: Y-y-y es. Yes I do! I like him a lot! Did you know that you were just the rebound guy?

John: Yeah that's bullshit. Was I the rebound guy when you were calling my name over and over again? (_silence) _Then don't play that shit with me.

* * *

_Denise, Jeff and Trish in their new clothes got into the car._

Torrie: Listen, the bottomline is that we are threw. We can still be friends though, okay?

John: Yeah okay… (slight pause) Goodnight.

Torrie: Goodnight.

End of phone call.

"Is everything okay?" said Trish

"Yeah everything's fine" said John

_Denise, Jeff and Trish looked around the car. John sat there silently._

Denise whispered "Is he okay?"

"I don't know. I think he might have been talking to Torrie." Whispered Jeff.

"He looks so sad." Whisper Trish.

"Hey John, are you sure everything okay?" said Denise.

"Is it anything we can help you with?" said Jeff.

"Anything!" said Trish.

"I'm fine guys, really." Said John.

_A couple of minutes later: _

"Okay we're here!" said Denise. " We have to walk down the red carpet, so look sexy. Lets' Go!

"Yo is that Dwayne and Kishi?" said Trish.

"Yeah, I think it is!" said John.

"There's Terri too" said Trish.

"Come on lets catch up with them!" said Denise.

* * *

Host of the Red Carpet: "Look here comes the superstars of the World Wrestling Enterainment Inc! Rikishi, Trish Stratus, Denise, Jeff Hardy, The Rock, Terri & John Cena !

Trish and Denise approached the reporter as John and Jeff approached another set of reporters and paparizzi.

Reporter: Hey!

Trish: Hello!

Denise: Hey!

Reporter: SO how are ya ladies doing? Both winners of the Blue Star tonight!

Denise: I'm doing great, I won best collabrate and song of the year! I'm so excited and now I just go let my hair down and have a good time!

Trish: Me too! I won my first Blue Star award and I'm so happy! I just want to have a good time. Have a good night!

_Trish and Denise walked away to find John and Jeff. All four walked the carpet, took pictures and enjoy the festivities.

* * *

_

At the After party

The three floored dark club was lighted up with racing colors. With the theme of black, white and blue carpets, tables, glasses and decoration.

The seven superstars made their way to the table, John, Terri, Rikishi and Denise was already bumping their heads to the rhythm of the beat.

"Yo, lets dance!" said John.

" You can't handle this!" said Denise.

"You keep saying that, now prove it to me!" said John.

"Oh, a challenge!" said Denise.

"Well Terri, would you to have this dance?" said Rikishi.

"Yes, I would! Now lets get out boogie on!" said Terri.

"Do you want to dance Trish?" said Jeff.

" Yeah, let's go" said Trish.

* * *

I almost finish with this story, its taken me forever to just put it up! Thank u for reviewing


	9. The Connection

**

* * *

Chapter 9: The Connection**

_Denise started to show what John was working with. She started to bust out all moves!_

"Oh shit!" said John.

" Boy, I just began." Said Denise.

_John got up on Denise ass. Denise started to grind on him. Denise rose her hands over her head and grabbed on to the backside of John neck. John placed his hands of her hips and let her take full control. A couple of minutes later John push Denise head down putting her in the doggy position. Denise really showed him her moves, they were really enjoying themselves. When the song ended, John and Denise made their way to the bar._

"Can I have 2 glasses of Cristal!" said John.

_Denise and John toasted her success and drunk the entire drink in one gulp._

"Oh snap, that was strong" said Denise.

"Lets dance." Said John.

_He grabbed Denise's hand and ran back to the dance floor. John was having a lot of fun._

_Denise was grinding on him, and he turned her around so that she facing him. Face to face. Denise did this move that she bounced her butt to the floor. She slowly moved up his left leg, feeling on his one leg, his crouch area, his abs and then his chest. He was loving it so he return the jester. He also jumped down and tried to pop his booty like she did but this time instead of feeling on her crouch and breast he did this humping motion when he got to her crouch._

"You like that?" said Denise.

"What else do you got?" said John

" I can't… that's like you cheating on her!" said Denise.

"Yes you can!… Me and her are threw!" said John

"What? When? " said Denise.

"In the car while you and Trish were changing" said John.

" Well I guess its okay… but this only between me and you, noone else! Now watch this Doctor." Said Denise.

_Denise started to do something to John's right ear. __It gave John a shiver throughout his body_

" Oooo" said John as he let out a soft moan.

_As she did this, she took her left hand and felt on his crouch giving him an erection. Denise then started to suck on his ears giving him shivers throughout his body, she then led to almost kiss him. Her lips met his but she didn't kiss him, she drop low, and John stepped on her dress. As she moved up, she couldn't because John was on her dress._

"John your on my dress!" said Denise.

"Oh my bad." Said John.

_She got up and then a guy got between John and Denise._

_The crowd was pushing John and Denise away from each other._

"Denise!"said John.

"John!!" said Denise.

"Hey sexy" said a woman. " Do you want to dance?"

"No, I'm cool" said John.

_John looked up and saw Denise dancing along with Jessica Alba on the bar._

"Hey John, up here!" said Denise.

_John made his way to the bar, Denise bent down allowing John to grab her._

"John, lets go find somewhere quiet because I need to talk to you." Said Denise.

"Oh shit!" said John.

_John grabbed her hips and followed her threw the crowd, up to the third floors balcony. __They walked outside and sat on a table and listen to music that was coming from inside._

"So whats sup Denise?" said John. "Did I do something? Or am I being to sexy for you?"

"No its not that your sexy but just us, John? What are we? Friends with benefits? It seems like everytime something happens we hook up for a little while and then something happens and were friends again. I'm so confused!" said Denise.

_Denise got up and started to pace while she expressed herself._

"You just broke up with Torrie and now I'm just the rebound girl." Said Denise.

"Denise, your not the rebound girl. I just broke up with my girlfriend and I want to have fun with my friend." Said John.

"Friend?" Said Denise. " John, I like you, yes I have a crush on you but your leading me on and then you hurt me."

"What?! I would never try to hurt you on purpose" said John.

"Like tonight, why didn't you kiss me at the award ceremony, and don't give me that bullshit answer about Torrie." Said Denise.

"Denise…" said John.

"No, John don't, please don't make up no bull shit lie about it. Just tell me one thing do you like me? When we dance do you feel something that you don't feel with Torrie or any other girl?" said Denise. "Listen I'm not trying to say that I love you but I do feel an attraction between me and you and John this is much too soon but I'm tired of going threw wit this."

"Denise, its cool! Girl don't worry about this. I do feel something between us but lets just take this one step at a time." Said John.

"Whoo, okay!" said Denise. "Now that this is off my chest, lets go!"

_John lead Denise off the third floor's balcony, walk down the steps onto the second floor overview room._

"Denise look, is that Trish?" said John.

"Yeah, I think it is." Said Denise.

_John and Denise walked towards the couple kissing and whisper together "_ Go Jeff, Go Trish!" _and continue to laugh as they walked by._

_Denise and John returned to the dance floor. A slow song started to play._

"John, I'm a little tired, do you want to leave." Said Denise.

"Just after this song." He responds.

"Why, remember tomorrow's smackdown?"responded Denise.

"Don't ask why, just come and dance." Said John.

_They started to dance, Denise and John faced each other. Denise placed her left arm on his left shoulder while John placed his hand on her hip. Their other hands united, Denise laid her head on his chest._


	10. Limo Ride

**

* * *

Chapter 10: The Limo Ride **

_The limo ride was full of excitement on the way back to the hotel._

"Hey I got to shake my groove thang with P.Diddy!!" said Terri.

"That was so amazing!" said Rikishi. "Yo, I see you and Trish really did your thang back there."

" Yeah! Trish your really sexy." Said Jeff

" Are you and Trish a couple?" said Terri!

" I don't know yet?" said Trish.

" Look at Denise, she is knocked out." Said Rikishi

_The four superstars look at Denise, she was silently sleeping on John's lap. Even John was asleep._

"Aww, they look cute together…" said Terri

"Yeah, but John has a girlfriend." Trish responded.

"I saw them kissing !" Said Terri.

"WHAT?!" said Rikishi.

_Denise slowly rose off of John lap, letting a small groan out of her mouth._

"Ughhh!" as she let out a small yawn. "What's going on?" said Denise.

" You and John!" said Rikishi.

"Huh, me and John? Doing what? What did I do?" said a very confuse Denise.

" Are you dating?" said Rikishi.

"What are you talking about?" said Denise.

_Then John woke up from his slumber._

"What's up everyone …" said John. _He looked around to see a Rikishi talking to Denise._

"Well Rikishi thinks that you and Denise are dating." Said Trish. " But your not right!"

"Oh yeah were dating!" said John.

"No! No! Were not!" said Denise.

" Denise!" said Rikishi. "Are you fucking serious! Pull the limo over! Driver!"

"What's happening." Said John.

"Denise, I need to talk to you, come outside with me!" said Rikishi.

_Rikishi and Denise got out of the car._

"What was up with that!" said John.

"Rikishi is extremely protective over her. Why don't you think she hasn't had a boyfriend, because Rikishi scared them off" said Trish. "Her dad asked Rikishi to look out for him. You have to be careful what you say around him and Scotty!"

_Rikishi and Denise got back into the limo._

" Driver we go now! Thank you for your patience."

_The limo was a little quiet on the ride back. They pulled into the hotel entrance. __Jeff, Trish, Denise and Terri got out first and started walking._

"John, listen… Denise is very special to me and a lot of people right now, I don't mean to be a father figure to her but that's what I am! For now you need not to be with her right now okay!" said Rikishi.

_Rikishi got out of the car._

_John though to himself " Ain't this some shit!"

* * *

_


End file.
